A Gundam Short
by Kinel Ozoa
Summary: Writen at 5am. Read at your own risk.


A Gundam Short

Relena Peacecraft stood up, and walked to the podium ahead of her. Preparing to give a speech world wide. As she readied the papers her speech was written on she got a bad feeling, but shrugged it off as stage fright. But little did she know, in space. There was a man watching her on television with devious thoughts in mind. 

No no, not the usual kidnapping you read in fan fics alot. And no! Get your minds out of the gutter! This was a plan of simple annoyance and playfulness. Which was odd given the person responsible. The person in question was none other than Heero Yuy. Now that the important plot points have been given away we go on with our short.

Relena started her speech with the normal talk of peace, and how it was obtained but then Heero's plan was set into action with a simple word "Relena..."

Back on earth, during her speech "Though many have died they...Heero.." she said slowly then gasped realizing how the crowd was looking at her with confused looks. She blushed then cleared her throat "Excuse me" she apologized then continued.

Back in the colony Heero had a smile on his face, not the evil smirk but a normal smile you'd expect to sometimes see on an average teenager. "Relena.." he mumbled again barley containing a laugh.

"And now with this peace were all free to feel calm and secure while we get on with our Heero...." She gasped again trying to control herself. She noticed noticed the crowd was starting to whisper amongst themselves. Probably questioning what 'Heero' meant. She laughed nervously. Trying to think of a way to recover but nothing came to mind but to keep going. "While we get on with our lives.."

Heero was actually laughing at this point. Why this was so much fun to him he would probably never know. But after he got control of his laughter he decided to go for the big one and actually shouted "RELENAAAA!!!"  
  
"And in conclusion we all should take in to consideration that HEEEEEEROOOOO!!!!" Relena shouted with her normal habit of letting each syllable roll on as long as possible. The entire audience was wide eyed and thought they couldn't be more surprised until they heard their dove of peace shout "Damnit Heero! Stop it or I'll make your damn scream as high pitched as mine!!"

Heero just stared at his TV, surprised himself. But still took the time to cross his legs at the mere thought.then turned off his TV.

_______________________________

Authors Note: Didn't like that one? Well if not, here's one that you might find amusing.  
_______________________________

Episode 6 of Gundam Wing. At the harbor. We hear a fog horn, "They finally made it." Said soldier #1.

"This fog would slow anyone down." Said soldier #2

"We'll be moving the mobile suits to the hanger at once." Ordered soldier #1

Soldier #2 relied with a "Right" just a second before an explosion was caused on the barge. Soldier #2 gasped the asked "What just exploded?!" to no one in particular.

"Look at that!" Soldier #1 and pointed to what looked to be a dragon head. Then another body emerged, it was the Gundam Shenlong, the dragon head being the mobile suits left arm of course. "It's a Gundam!" soldier #1 pointed out.

Over the Gundam's loud speaker we hear Wufei's voice "That's right! It is I! Wufei! Master ventriloquist!!" Wufei's Gundam sat down and propped it's left arm with the dragon head on it's nee. Then shot out a little fire to set some buildings on fire. Wufei threw his voice to say "To much hot sauce" while bringing the claw at the bottom of the Gundam's hand up and down to illustrate the mouth moving. The soldiers weren't amused. Wufei pulled at his non existent collar a moment then said in his normal voice "So Nataku, why did the Leo cross the road?" Wufei then threw his voice and said "Because it's a weak weakling! And when it accidentally steps on the chicken that's crossing the road at the same time it blows up because it's so WEAK!" once again illustrating with the claw.

"Yesh, this dude stinks" said soldier #2

Soldier #1 laughed then said "Yeah! I though you we're a MASTER ventriloquist!?" Both soldier #1 and 2 pointed and laughed.

Wufei's face was red with anger "Well...well...well!! You have poor security!! You have angered Nataku!!" He points the dragon at them and let out more fire and spread it all around setting pretty much the whole area on fire. He then flew off to go work on his act.

_______________________________

Once again, the author Trunkz has brought something to you he thought was funny Atleast to himself. I hope it was funny to you as well. If you like these I have more written, these are just something I wrote spur of the moment when I watched Episode 38, then later on Episode 6. Wufei's dragon just looked kinda like a ventriloquist dummy when it seemed to look strait at the Gundam's head. Oh well. Now that I needlessly explained that I'll shut this ficlet down before I lose anymore fans. Once again, tell me if you want more!

Trunkz


End file.
